


Explosion

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Whumptober 2019, Worried Charles, but they're okay, it's just fluff, prompt: explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: Whumptober Day 2 - Explosion. Cherik, mistakes are all mine and I am sadly not a native speaker. Have fun with the fluff :D





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 2 - Explosion. Cherik, mistakes are all mine and I am sadly not a native speaker. Have fun with the fluff :D

“Erik.” **  
**

He whispered the name, but he could have screamed it without making a difference. There was a sound in his ears, it filled his mind, all of them heard it, because he saw Raven who held her head where red drops of blood were visible, he saw Hank blinking in confusion, he heard the confusion in their minds without looking. One second they were investigating, the next he found himself on the cobblestones, laying on his side, dirt plastered on his forehead, wet, but not with blood, head pounding and shoulder aching from the impact. His wheelchair was on the side, a few feet next to him, where he lay there, feeling the same confusion. 

Hank, Raven, he could hear them thinking, they were okay, aching but okay. But no Erik. Erik, who abandoned his helmet long ago, Erik whom he could hear sometimes without being driven ou anymore. Erik, who was here with him just moments ago, inspecting a curious box he couldn’t sense metal in. Erik, who had stood next to him. Erik, who was not next to him anymore. 

Erik. 

He still couldn’t hear his own voice as he tried to shout for his boyfriend again. He couldn’t hear his own heart beating, but he felt it in his chest, struggling against his ribcage as if it wanted to leap out, as much as he struggled to get himself into a sitting position where he could turn his head again. Beeping, smoke. 

Something blue in front of him, a shape, Raven after a second, talking to him, but he couldn’t hear her, still. Her thoughts were… 

“Erik? Where is Erik?” It took a second for her to understand and even while she did, it was obvious that none of them had an idea what happened. Raven helped him back to his chair, functional enough and it was all that mattered. 

You can’t hear me, okay, that’s fine, Erik, Hank is looking for him, the explosion went off and he must have gotten knocked over. I wish Peter or Kurt were here. 

“Okay, okay…” he swallowed, still looking around, tears in his eyes from the smoke. The house in front of them had collapsed. Broken glass on the street, stones. And he could hear people, felt them coming closer. 

I’m okay, Charles. 

He leapt around to his right, where the blue form of Hank appeared, glasses askew, an arm around Eriks shoulders, supporting most of his weight. 

Pain. There was pain in Eriks thoughts, he could still sense it even if he tried to stay away, to give Erik his space. He felt his mental shields, but he felt Erik again. And he let him in. 

It was much later that he was laying on his side in his bed, on hand under the pillow, the other in Eriks, watching him sleep. His ears were still sore, they both still had problems hearing. 

But Erik was here, with him. Laying next to him, white gauze over an ugly gash on his forehead, white bandages where he bruised two of his ribs and on painkillers to get him to sleep. 

He was sleeping, now, after he still worried about Charles. 

“You pushed me away.” He whispered quietly, moving his hand from Eriks to his hair. “I… I know it. You pushed me away and something hit you because of that. You instead of me.” He felt a slight shift. Not sleeping then, or not really. 

“Well, you saved me many times, why should I not save yours for a change?” His eyes remained closed, but he smiled, a bit. 

“I don’t have to be a telepath to know that you think that I am stupid for that. And let me tell you- “ Charles had to laugh at that and leaned in for a kiss. 

“You’re stupid only for me. I get it. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ Maty


End file.
